xe2x80x98VIRUNGA YELLOWxe2x80x99 is related to VIRUNGA (copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/561,939). xe2x80x98VIRUNGA YELLOWxe2x80x99 is a color mutant of VIRUNGA.
xe2x80x98VIRUNGA YELLOWxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of VIRUNGA. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named VIRUNGA. A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum VIRUNGA is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in September 1998 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98VIRUNGA YELLOWxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in November 1998 in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing large sized blooms with yellow ray-florets and yellow-green disc florets.